BookendS: A Pig's Tale
by khammel
Summary: A short exploration of how Ryouga reacts to events at the end of "Angel" in n1ght3lf's "Iris Tales" series.


BookendS: A Pig's Tale

A pair of bookends for Nightelf's "Iris"

Kevin D. Hammel

Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publishing rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. My purpose is to honor the creator and her works. No infringement intended. Iris is a creation of Nightelf. Situations and characterizations used with the author's permission.

Bookend Alpha

He didn't really know why, but Ryouga decided to stay around outside the Tendou house a bit. Maybe she'd *finally* get up the courage to talk with Ranma about the engagement. Besides, if he stayed here he wouldn't lose Akane for a while...

Ryouga contented himself looking up at the stars, wanting to share the beautiful sight with Akane. Akane had *smiled*, more than once tonight. He was happy just to see her happy, to make her happy... Ranma had forgotten how.

A scream interrupted Ryouga's thoughts, Akane's. He wanted to rush to her aid, but knew he couldn't. He wondered what Ranma had done to her; in her present state of mind, she was certainly capable of violence. He would soon find out.

The urgent sound of sirens interrupted his thoughts. For the first time since Akane's scream, he had a sinking feeling that it was *not* Akane who was in danger. An ambulance and a small truck sped down the street, screeching to a halt in front of the Tendou home. A group of people hurried out, carrying a stretcher and some medical equipment. Ryouga hoped... She would be all right.

Interminable moments crawled by. Had it been an hour, three minutes, or thirty seconds? Ryouga wasn't really sure when a group of people surrounding a stretcher emerged from the house. A glance their direction and a flash of red hair confirmed his suspicions. It was Ranma, a beeping box all that showed she still lived. The equipment quickly packed up again, the two vehicles sped off to *try* to save Ranma.

A bit later, he saw two women emerge from the house. The taller one, probably Kasumi, supported a girl who could only be Akane. It was hard to make out any intelligible speech due to distance, and Akane's apparent inability to speak coherently. He thought he did make out "How could she... I killed her." He thought on that for a while. The only conclusion he could come to was *he* killed her. Ranma had been his rival... *and* his friend.

What had he been thinking of? Soothing Akane's pain. He knew about Ranma's struggles from Akane's frequent reports as they worked on the dojo together. He thought of them only as they affected Akane, mostly ignoring the agony that caused Ranma to hurt the woman it was plainly obvious she loved more than life itself. He walked off into the night... there had been a reason to stay after all. He would be back soon, if he could find the Tendou home again.

Ryouga walked aimlessly, as was his lot in life. He had so many conflicting emotions. Outrage at Ranma, how could she do this to Akane? The girl could do *nothing* but spew venom at the woman she *claimed* to love. *Then* she had the nerve to take the coward's way out, rather than accept her fate like a...

Like a man?

Ryouga paused, then sat down at a bus stop. Perhaps it was time to halt his wandering for a while, to ponder.

What if their roles were reversed, and *he* had been given the potion? He would have still had Akane, in the way he always had, as P-chan. And Akane would have loved him. But he wouldn't be a man *ever* again... Just like Ranma. He always sort of envied Ranma's curse. 'How could you call such a beautiful body a curse?' he'd asked.

Simple, it wasn't a *man's* body. Akane *could not* love Ranma in her cursed form, though Ranma still loved *her*. He began to grasp the pain she felt. Her life was a hell that dwarfed even his. How much pain would she feel *for the rest of her life* if Akane and himself got together and started a family?

Ryouga swore that if Ranma survived... no, *when* Ranma got out, he would try to think of *her* and her feelings as well. He would try to be the friend Ranma so desperately needed before this... tragedy. He owed her at least that much; it was the least he could do.

But how? Ranma still held a romantic love Akane could *never* return. Akane loved Ranma, but more like a sister. Their happiness was *still* interdependent, however. He saw vivid proof of that at the Tendou home, tonight.

He would start by being her friend. Ryouga wondered if Ranma would *ever* be able to think of him as a friend... *Especially* if he took Akane up on her offer of a cure... And what if the blessed day finally came when Akane and he were man and wife? As a friend Ranma *might* be able to accept it, but if Ryouga had not restored their friendship... He would *have* to try for the sake of Ranma *and* Akane.

Offering to spar with her *might* be a step on the road to friendship. He knew the Art was part of Ranma's soul, a part she seemed to have forgotten as her life, and soul, disintegrated. He would help her regain the skills and confidence she had lost, help make her whole again... Be her *friend* again.

Finally, Ryouga had to treat Ranma as a man, in *his* dealings with her; but look at her as a woman, in *her* dealings with Akane. Akane was not physically attracted to Ranma, but still loved, and *needed* her. Jealousy on his part would be unfounded and hurtful.

It would be difficult for all three of them, but he hoped Ranma would accept their relationship. Only when Ranma accepted *them* could he have *any* hope of a relationship with Akane. He realized with sadness that it was only due to tragedy that he got *this* chance. Akane's love for him would never be what it had been for Ranma.

The pain of *Akane's* loss would never go away, either.

It was time to walk again, to clear his mind. But would it *ever* be clear again? Things would never be as black and white as they had been. To win Akane's love, he had to embrace Ranma as well, and help *her* accept their love.

It was only a few days later that Ryouga stopped by the Tendou's again. He walked hesitantly to the door and knocked.

Kasumi opened the door, the smile on her face seemingly as cheerful as ever, if somewhat strained. "Hello, Ryouga-kun. What brings you here?"

Ryouga struggled a bit with what to say. "Well... I came to see if Akane was alright."

Kasumi answered, her smile unchanged. "How have you been, Ryouga-kun?"

"Uh, fairly well, when I'm not lost." His attempt at a smile froze on his lips.

"The weather has been quite nice of late. I'm sure you're pleased by the lack of rain, Ryouga-kun."

"The weather has been... fine." Ryouga looked down.

"Akane is *fine* as well, Ryouga-kun. Thanks for your concern. Perhaps... I'll even tell her you called, when she returns. Goodbye." Kasumi moved to close the door, a smile still pasted on her face.

"Excuse me, sis," Nabiki asked with a bit of urgency.

"Hai, Nabiki?" Kasumi turned to give sister a cold smile.

"We *need* some help from..." She jerked a finger Ryouga's way. "Him," she finally spat. Her voice fell to a whisper; this was for Kasumi's ears alone. "Remember what the doctor thinks about the curse?"

Kasumi looked down, lost in thought for a few moments. "Hai." She moved away from the door.

Nabiki spoke in her sister's place. "Come in, Hibiki-san. I think we could use your help." Nabiki said, glaring. "That does *not* mean you are welcome here."

Bowing, Ryouga entered the home.

To Ryouga's surprise, Akane sat at a table inside. She was obviously hard at work on some documents. She looked up at him; her bloodshot eyes spoke of sleepless nights, her face streaked with tears shed over her loss.

Ryouga turned to Kasumi, a bit of anger in his eyes. "It would seem that Akane has returned, Kasumi..."

Kasumi turned to face him. She still smiled as always, but her voice rang with a chill that gave him shivers. "I only did what my heart told me I needed to do, Ryouga-kun. The last time I let you in this house, you *abused* my hospitality. Let me tell you what was going on in the kitchen when you and Akane decided to go out on your little... date. *Ranma* was helping me cook a special meal to celebrate the fact she and Akane had made it through school. She was a changed woman, all the pressure was finally gone." A real smile returned to her face, but only for a moment. Her expression began to darken. "Ranma was *happy*, finally ready to make amends and move on, then..." Tears washed away any remaining smile.

Ryouga couldn't even speak. What had he done? Help Akane? No, he'd hurt her and Ranma had nearly died.

Ryouga just stared at Akane. It was almost more than he could take. He bowed and excused himself, preparing to leave. It was over.

Nabiki's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Hibiki-san! We need to talk." Her eyes burned into his. "That's why you were invited in, not so you could see how you've hurt Akane."

Kasumi looked at Ryouga, her smile as before. "Have a seat, please, Ryouga-kun."

Ryouga sat on the same sofa as Kasumi, who promptly got up and took another seat. "I cannot even begin to atone for the damage I have done tonight to Ranma. I sought to *help* Akane, it seems I hurt her instead. And Ranma..." He looked down, his face ashen.

"Ryouga, you had help." Akane said in a soft voice, which didn't mask the pain still evident on her face. "I couldn't accept Ranma's new body. I wanted to find the comfort of a man, to escape from her bitterness for a night. But I never dreamed..." Tears reclaimed her voice.

Kasumi's voice returning to some of its calm reassurance. "I know I had my part in it too, trying to help her adjust to her new life."

"From what I heard, it sounded more like *force* being a woman down her throat. And not just that, a 'Woman Among Women'! I don't think Akane *or* I would qualify for that!" Nabiki spat, an angry look directed at her older sister.

"Her mother was not without blame..." Kasumi added, matching Nabiki's look with her own.

Akane had finally heard enough, as she shouted, "OKAY, there's enough blame for *everybody*!" She lowered her voice to a more appropriate level. "Let's concentrate on helping Ranma, okay? She *really* needs our help right now."

Nabiki and Kasumi couldn't help but smile at the tomboy's return. Akane's passion had been too long absent from both their lives.

"So, what's the problem?" Ryouga asked.

"Well, Ranma has recovered enough to where they're going to commit her to a hospital..." Nabiki answered.

"What? Why? I can't even *think* of an injury which would keep Ranma down for long!" Ryouga said with a confident smile, quickly beaten down by the stares of the older sisters.

Akane answered his questions. "People who try to kill themselves are not well, Ryouga. I only wish I'd looked for help sooner, before..." Akane couldn't stop crying.

Nabiki explained the situation. "Hibiki-san, Ranma *does* need help, but not nearly as much as the doctors currently think. They think *his* life was some sort of delusion. Perhaps a demonstration of a Jusenkyo curse would help sway their opinion. I've gathered up quite a few documents, but you..." She cast a glance at her younger sister, still sobbing softly. "Or should I say P-chan might provide a good example of just what the curse is."

Finally, his first chance to *help* Ranma's future, and his own. "I'll do it."

Akane stopped her sobbing, to give Ryouga a little smile. "Thanks, Ryouga."

"Akane, I promise that I'll *always* consider Ranma's feelings in the future." He looked down. "After this meeting, I think I'll go training for a while. I don't think I'll be back until *Ranma* says it's OK." I've already hurt her more than she can *ever* hurt me."

Nabiki wasn't going to let him off so easily. "That's true, *P-chan*. Ranma will *never* be able to sleep with the woman she loves. How many times have you?"

Guilt was evident in his eyes, his face reddening. "My dishonor shames me, only Ranma can restore it." He looked at Akane. "Both of us need Ranma back in our lives."

Nabiki couldn't resist another shot, her eyes boring into her target. "Why do *you* need her, Hibiki-san?"

Ryouga looked down, wracking his brain for what to say. "I need to escape from this *hell* I have trapped myself in." He looked up, his face devoid of emotion. "And Ranma holds the key."

Kasumi smiled at Nabiki, their squabbles forgotten "Are you ready?"

Nabiki looked up from the table, now occupied by a stuffed manila folder. "Yeah, I'll phone that doctor and see when he can squeeze us in."

Ryouga and the three Tendou sisters took a train and walked a few blocks to a medical complex. It was a bleak gray structure on a street filled with the same, sort of like their world right now.

A quick elevator ride took them to a lobby, plastic plants providing the illusion of life, but then illusions were no strangers here.

Nabiki walked to the receptionist and announced their party, then sat down to join her sisters. Ryouga had found a chair across the room and amused himself by studying the carpeting.

A man entered the room wearing a suit and tie, nothing about him betraying his profession. The doctor hoped the family his patient lived with would provide some insight into her delusions. He gave the three women a carefully practiced smile. "So you are the Tendou daughters?"

"Hai," the three answered, from blank faces.

He turned to Ryouga, offering him his hand, and the same plastic smile. "And you must be Mr. Hibiki."

Ryouga looked up from the floor. "Hai."

"Come with me." The doctor led them to a small meeting room. After all four were in, he closed the door.

The doctor spoke first, a 'smile' again decorating his face, much as the 'plants' decorated the lobby. "It was suggested that you might have some explanations for my patient's delusions. Why, for example, she *insists* she's a man, when all tests show she's *clearly* a woman."

Nabiki spoke, dead serious. "The short answer is that she *was* a man."

The doctor's practiced guise faltered, his expression betraying surprise. "So you supported her delusions?"

Nabiki spoke, her eyes focused on his. "Is *your* manhood a delusion?"

The man replied, surprise becoming understanding as he spoke. "Of course not! I take it you must be Akane..."

The smallest of the three women spoke. "I am Akane. And Ranma *was* a man. I... I loved him." She didn't know how long she could keep the tears away. Kasumi held her hand, favoring her little sister with a sad smile.

The man's expression became more serious. "So you were the one whose infidelity brought on her breakdown."

Tears welled up inside her and poured out. All Akane could think of was sadness and guilt. Kasumi cradled her sister's head in her hands, glaring at the doctor. "You have to understand, sir. It's been very hard on Akane, ever since Ranma..."

Kasumi struggled against tears of her own, but she would deny them, for Akane.

The doctor's practiced smile had returned. He had never expected Ranma's friends to be afflicted, too. "Ever since Akane found out Ranma was a woman? Come *on* Miss Tendou! Ranma's barely a meter and a half tall, and is *very*, shall we say, 'well built'. How did *any* of you ever think she was a man?"

Nabiki opened her folder, and began to present her case. Her expression remained serious as she laid out a series of photos showing Ranma in both forms. "Because she *was* a man. Look at these photos. She used to be able to change with water. Cold would make her female, warm, male. Now she can't change."

The doctor offered Nabiki a bemused smile. "Sorry; I don't believe in magic."

Ryouga stood, glad there was a pitcher and glasses on the table. He filled a glass, glaring at the doctor. "Then, explain this!" Pouring the water over his head, he changed. In moments, a small black piglet scrambled out from amidst the clothes, *glaring* at Ranma's accuser.

The doctor picked the piglet up, in awe of something science couldn't explain. His mind told him it was a trick, like all magic. There must be some slight of hand, or magician's props involved... Some *rational* explanation. He set the animal down on the table.

"Excuse me." Nabiki got up and got some hot water from an urn, though she wasn't going to make tea. "Explain this please..." She poured the water over the piglet's head.

Unconcealed by clothing, the curse was exposed in all its horror. The doctor gazed open-mouthed at the swiftly expanding form, whose change stopped with an unclothed man seated on the table.

Ryouga reddened and quickly dressed.

All his training could not explain what he had seen, except to give him confidence his eyes spoke true. Understanding brought a *real* smile to his face. "So, Ranma..."

Akane looked tearfully at him, as she lifted herself from her sister's embrace. "*Was* a man, and raised to be very much a man. It was agony for her to be trapped in that small, female body. She couldn't handle it. Every day, she became more and more withdrawn. She clung to the fantasy that, somehow, she still was a man. Finally, all she could do was attack everyone who loved her, because *we* accepted the facts, and tried to move on. We tried to help *her* move on, too..." Akane broke down again.

Kasumi spoke, sadness evident in her eyes, as she cradled her little sister's head again. "But there's one more point. Just when she came to terms with her new body, she found out about Akane and Ryouga... She thought she had nothing to live for... But we still *love* her. She has *so* much to live for... even if she may not realize it."

Still smiling, the doctor spoke again. "Her problems are much less severe than I had thought." He reached for the documents. "May I take these?"

Nabiki cocked an eyebrow. "Well, do you know how much..."

"*Nabiki*!" Kasumi said in a firm voice.

"Of course, take them." Nabiki said with a *smile*.

The doctor smiled warmly, offering Nabiki his hand. "Thank you, for helping me, today. I promise I'll help Ranma."

Nabiki rose and shook it; her smile banished again. "Not a problem, doc."

Akane couldn't help herself; she jumped up and kissed the man on the cheek. "Thank you doctor, I know Ranma's in good hands."

Akane saw Ryouga to the gate of the Tendou compound.

He looked down. "After... after this, I think I need to go on a training trip for awhile." He looked down at Akane's hand; the ring was gone for good, this time. "I have a lot to think about - especially after what happened."

Akane just *stared* at him. He could see so much in her eyes - sadness, friendship, guilt... love - so much that he felt like running away right there. "I think... I think that would be a good idea, Ryouga. We both... we have a lot to think about."

Ryouga nodded. "Akane, I won't be back until Ranma lets me in this house. I... after what I did to all of you, I don't deserve any better."

Akane closed her eyes, and quietly whispered her agreement. "I'll be waiting, Ryouga."

Bookend Omega

Ranma stared at the ceiling of *her* room. She still had some repairs to do on some of the bridges she had burnt before her... rebirth. Maybe Akane could help her. Ranma sprung out of her bed and walked down the hall to her... friend's room. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came the muffled response from inside.

"Guess!" Ranma replied, with a smile Akane would soon see.

The door opened, revealing a smiling Akane. "So, what do you want, Ranma?"

Ranma's expression became concerned. "Well, there was some shopping I wanted to do, and I think I'd like to go with you *much* more than mom or Kasumi."

Akane kept her smile. "Do you want to look at some clothes?"

A small smile wiped off *some* of the concern. "Yeah, there's *one* dress I'd like to buy a replacement for. I hurt two people I *really* care about when I..." She couldn't finish.

Akane's smile shrunk a bit, as she felt Ranma's pain. "I think I know the one. We shouldn't have to hunt *too* hard to find another." Her smile grew again. "I'd *love* to help you, Ranma!"

Ranma could only smile. "Thanks!" She looked thoughtful for a second... "And there's another thing."

"What Ranma?"

She held up gathered a bit of her hair and held it up, her face showing playful concern. "I think I'd like a new look. I'm trying to start over, after all. It's time I stopped seeing a ghost in the mirror."

Akane smiled at her friend. "Hmmm... Let's go downstairs and see if there's someone who can help." She closed the door and headed downstairs, Ranma following.

They hadn't been to *every* store in Tokyo; it just seemed that way, at least to Ranma. Actually, they'd found a green dress like the one Ranma had ruined in the fifth store they'd visited in Nerima. Akane had insisted on purchasing a matching pair of flats to go with the dress. The two shoppers took a break at one of the few places Ranma had enjoyed in her cursed form, an ice cream parlor.

It was hard for Ranma to even remember the last time she'd visited this place, but she never forgot how *good* ice cream tasted. Memories of more innocent times came back, when they weren't *really* serious about the engagement, just two people who had a tough time admitting they even liked each other. Sort of like now...

Akane looked up from her dish with a mischievous smile. "So, Ranma, what's she like?"

Ranma froze for a moment, then set her spoon back down. "Huh? What's *who* like?"

Akane giggled. "You know, silly, the girl you met in the hospital..."

Ranma's expression showed her complete bewilderment. "Girl I met in the hospital? What the heck are you talking about?"

Akane looked a little puzzled. "Well, you *do* like girls, don't you?"

Ranma's eyes clouded over. "Only *one*, for all time..."

Akane's expression changed, to one of surprise and... hope. "So, you met a *guy*?"

It was Ranma's turn to smile. "I didn't *meet* a guy, I ran into someone from high school."

The suspense was starting to get to Akane. "Who, Ranma? Is it someone I know?"

Ranma smirked. "Someone we both knew... and *hated*. That hospital was the last place I ever expected to hear the words 'pigtailed girl'."

Akane's mind reeled, shock replacing any other emotion. "Him... What were you thinking? After all he did to us? Are you *crazy*, Ranma?"

Ranna smiled, shaking her head slightly. "I *was* crazy, so was he. With each other's help, we're... better, now." Her expression took on a bit of concern. "This must be hard for you to accept."

Akane showed a little anger. "Hard? You're not kidding! That pervert groped us for crying out loud! Who knows *what* pictures he still has of us..."

Ranma's face became dead serious. "Kind of like your ex-fiancee falling in love with the man who slept with her who knows *how many* times. People change, Akane. You should talk with Kunou before you judge him."

Akane looked thoughtful, but was still clearly upset. "And *you* should talk to Ryouga, Ranma." She struggled to get the next sentence out... "Do you... love him?"

Ranma tried to think of what exactly to say. "He's my best friend now so, yeah, I love him... as a friend. He helped me through my darkest hours at that place. I know he loves me." She pointed to herself. "Saotome Ranma. The woman who might *never* really get over having been a guy."

"So, where does that leave me?" Akane asked with a hurt expression.

"I *hope* as a wonderful friend, there are some things I wouldn't want to talk about with him..." She gave her friend a wicked smile.

"And there are some things I wouldn't want to talk about with... Ryouga." Akane offered a tentative smile.

Ranma's smile evaporated, sorrow returned to her face. "I'm glad you still want to share *something* with me, Akane."

Akane's expression became serious. "Ranma, please listen to what I have to say. It's going to be hard to hear some of it, but its very important."

"Okay, I'll listen. I owe you that much..." Ranma said with sadness.

Akane tried to compose herself. This *was* important. "Ranma, I know how you feel about this situation. You think that the only way to win in this fight *we* are in together is for you to try to hang on to what you were, if you let go, whoever did this will win."

Ranma was a bit upset. "We? You abandoned me a while ago, Akane."

Akane's eyes tried to plead for her. "Please listen. Before this happened, what were your dreams, Ranma?"

A tiny smile lit Ranma's face, embers of a fire long dead. "To marry you, and raise a new generation in the School, but that dream died in China."

Akane tried to smile. "That was my dream, too." She looked down, searching for the strength to continue. "In any fight there are always many strategies you can use to win the match. If someone makes a move you don't expect..."

Ranma's face showed a little more interest; she was on familiar ground again. "You think on your feet 'n change your attack. What's that got to do with this?"

"Winning this is going to be *hard* for me. My battle is going to be painful. I'm going to have to *marry* another man, Ranma." She looked down, her face showing her broken heart. "I have a duty to the school and my family to bear the next generation. I wanted with all my heart to do it with you, but we *can't* we're both women now and can't have children. I will *not* surrender to whoever did this to you!"

Ranma thought for a moment. "What about Kasumi or Nabiki? They can have kids too, you know!"

Akane looked at Ranma, pain still evident. "Ranma, in the Tendou clan, *I* am the finest martial artist of this generation. It is *my* duty to bear the next, not my sisters'. Every month, my body reminds me of my duty."

She looked into the redhead's eyes, searching for understanding. "It's more than just you and me, it's the school, too."

Ranma's expression changed from pain to disbelief as she looked beyond the words, to see what Akane was feeling... "Akane, *please* lay off the fairy tales, I'm a big... girl now."

Akane matched her friend's expression. "Fairy tales? What are you talking about *now*, Ranma?"

Ranma looked just a *little* upset. "Akane, the reason you got involved with Ryouga is that you, *love*, him." A tiny smile made its way to her face. "I know you too well, Akane. I can see into your *heart*, and I hope I'll *always* be able to... I'm *sure* you want to continue the school, and I hope *we* can still share that dream, but I know how much he means to you. He was there for you when I wasn't." Her smile became wistful. "And I've seen you with children, Akane. You'll make a *wonderful* mother." She looked down.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to make it easier for you to accept... But you *are* right, Ranma. I love Ryouga, and I *do* hope we can have a family together... someday." Akane couldn't hold off her tears any longer. "It was *supposed* to be you."

Ranma looked at Akane, her eyes shimmering. "So, I guess that leaves me out of your life..." Tears began to make their way down her cheeks. "I *love* you Akane!" She swallowed. This was tough for her, too. "I have accepted that this..." She pointed at her chest. "Is *me* now, but... I can't love a man in the way you do. I... I broke the engagement because I *loved* you enough to realize that your happiness was more important that anything I could force you into... B... But I'll *always* look at you as the woman I love... The woman I was going to marry." She looked down. "I'm sorry."

Torn between smiling and crying, Akane got up and walked over to Ranma. She embraced her friend, and was gratified to feel Ranma's strong arms around her as well. "Ranma, I *still* love you, and I always will. Ryouga will have to accept your place in my life." She broke the embrace, holding Ranma's shoulders, and looking into her face.

A fragile smile decorated Ranma's face. "What will you love me as... a girlfriend?"

Akane gave her an earnest smile. "As far as I'm concerned you're my sister, maybe even more... Now and always."

Ranma's smile grew at Akane's declaration. "Sisters or *more*, I can live with that." She turned to Akane, her smile still widening. "Thanks. Let's go *home*."

The two women picked up their packages and left, the melted ice cream forgotten.

Akane sat up waiting for her friend. Ranma had gone to visit her parents, and it was getting a bit late. Akane was somewhat apprehensive about letting her out on her own, but Ranma *was* a grown woman after all.

The door opened, and Ranma took off the shoes Akane had bought her. Akane couldn't help but give her a long look as she walked into the living room. Her new haircut and the simple green dress she wore combined to enhance her natural beauty.

Akane smiled. "How did it go?"

Ranma's face was carefully controlled. " Well, mom recognized the dress *and* why I bought it. She was wonderful." She looked down. "Pop didn't seem very happy, so mom and I went for a walk."

Akane's smile grew wider "What did you talk about?"

Ranma turned to Akane, concern clearly etched on her fine features. "I brought up some of what you said, and mom *agreed* with you." Her face brightened. "She also is willing to let me decide how fast, or how far, I want to take this."

Akane smiled back. "That's great! Parents *can* be trained!"

Ranma replied with a forced laugh. "At least one out of three. I'm not sure about pop. We spent over a decade together, but I'm a stranger to him now. I never thought I'd miss him like I do." She looked down.

Akane smiled at her friend. "I hope your father comes around, Ranma, but you have me, my sisters, your mom, and uh... Kunou and... Ryouga to help you."

Ranma looked up, her face blank. "Ryouga, huh? So, where'd your *man* go, Akane?"

"He went training, and said he would only come back when *you* invited him. He said he hoped you could find *him*..." Akane looked in her best friend's eyes for *hope*.

Ranma swallowed. "He's... uh, welcome to return Akane... I wonder where he might be?" Her face brightened a little. "I think I know... Do you want to go with me on a short trip?"

Akane smiled, anticipation clearly written on her face. "Sure, Ranma, I'd love to!"

Ranma looked at her... sister, and *had* to return the smile. Akane's happiness *was* worth the pain she felt.

The two friends left to catch a train.

Ryouga sat by a campfire in the lot he couldn't find three years ago, but now was probably the *only* place in Japan he could unerringly locate. His road to Hell had begun here, he hoped to God it would *end* here as well. He wondered if Ranma's would ever end... His train of thought was broken by the sound of two women talking... Both the voices were very familiar to him. Then the two women emerged from behind a bush, one smiling, one pensive. They walked to the light and warmth of the fire. Ranma amazed him... Clothing and hairstyle showed how much she had changed. Her eyes showed how much she hadn't.

Ranma spoke first, with an almost embarrassed smile. "Sorry, Ryouga. I got dressed up for my mom and came right over... I should have changed."

Ryouga smiled back. "Don't worry, Ranma! You look beautiful."

"Uh, thanks..." Chagrin became her world for a few moments.

Ryouga would finally *say* the words which would not leave his head the last three months. "I'm sorry, Ranma... I just wanted Akane to be happy"

Ranma looked Ryouga in the eye, gamely trying to hide her heartbreak with a smile. "Ryouga, I broke the engagement, so Akane could be happy, so... *you* could be happy." Her smile faded by the end of her declaration.

Ryouga looked at Ranma, noting sadness in her face. "Ranma, are *you* happy?"

The girl *tried* to smile. "Yeah... Sure. I *am* happy for Akane, because I *love* her and always will." She looked down. "But *I* feel terrible. The woman I love's gonna love someone else." She raised her head to *glare* at Ryouga. "You finally saved Akane from me..." Ranma couldn't finish.

Akane didn't know what to say, so she walked over to the smaller woman and embraced her. "Ranma," she whispered, "I'll *always* love you. We just won't be able to have a family together. We'll still share the Art and the school. *No one* can take those away. *But* I need to bring the new..." She was silenced by a finger Ranma raised to her lips.

Ranma's gaze shifted to Akane. "Remember, *no* fairy tales! I *understand*, it's just *hard*."

Akane's smile grew, her brown eyes sparkling in the fire's severe light. "I know, Ranma. Don't *ever* forget I love you. I hope my children will have an Aunt who loves them, and will teach them to love the Art and the school. I want you to be a *part* of my family."

Ranma raised her face to Akane's and gave her a tiny peck on the cheek. "Bye Akane, you two have some catching up to do." Ranma turned and began her walk back, alone.

She heard Ryouga's shout. "Ranma... wait!" The voice was getting closer. Now Akane and Ryouga had caught up with her, one on either side.

Akane grabbed her hand. "Please... stop... For *me*..."

Ranma had no choice but to stop. She turned to Akane with a tiny bit of exasperation. "Okay, what do you want?"

Akane took her sister's hands in her own. "*We* have some catching up to do, together... and it's a *lot* warmer back there." She pointed to the fire.

Ranma looked in Akane's eyes, which *shouted* how important this was to the woman she would always love. A small smile came to her face as she realized that the three of them *did* have a lot of catching up to do, and *now* was a good time to start.

First, a sincere thanks for reading!

There is little to add to what has been said above. This started as a much shorter story... I sent it to Nightelf as part of a discussion I was having with him about his work "Iris: Angel". I received in reply C&C and a lesson, the first of several, on what a writer *should* consider when attempting fan fiction.

I hope I have learned. About things to consider when writing. And *something* about Iris, and that work's unique perspective on these characters.

I cannot adequately express my thanks to Nightelf for his help with this story.

Kevin D. Hammel

Since my website is gone, I have decided to post this here.

KDH 8-12-2012

Submitted January 12, 1999/Posted to Fanfiction net August 21, 2012


End file.
